Gadia
Kingdom of Gadia is an old Arcadian Kingdom that was occupied by Eridon between 1380 and 1511. The small Island Kingdom is ruled by a Monarch with each of the Noble Families who rule each village reporting to the Monarch directly. History Before people lived on Gadia, it was ruled by Grimlocks. The first King of Gadia lead his people to take the island, armed with The Coral Sword. The capital was founded, Pinespur. Before the Breaking of Arcadia, Gade Isle was connected directly with the mainland, it broke off during this great cataclysm. The Kingdom of Gadia existed for many years after that. The Coral Sword of the first King is seen as a symbol of the Kingdom and was passed down King to King. The Coral Sword is a scimitar with a peach-pale blade with dark yellow bumps across it. The hilt is bright and shiny purple and violet. A detect magic spell revealed that it has moderate amount of power, in the Necromancy school of magic. (+2 Sword, on hit causes bleeding that doesn't stop without intervention). 1380 In 1380 the Kingdom of Eridon to the south waged war of conquest on Gadia and took it by force. Eridon's size made the war short-lived affair. So quick and one-sided was the war that the people of Gadia had no choice but to accept new rulers. The Eridonian forces landed on the south-east coast of Gade Isle and were met with resistance right away. They arrived at the forest outside of Pinespur and were met with resistance. Then there was the battle for Pinespur itself. After these three battles, each a decisive victory for Eridon, the Kingdom of Gadia was as good as taken. Pinespur became the County Seat of the new Kell County. The existing nobility were reduced in rank as new people were placed in positions of power across the island. King Darrent Grayson was reduced to that of a mere Baron. The language of Gadian was suppressed and Eridonian was taught instead. Very few today know Old Gadian. 1499 In 1499 the last heir of the Grayson line died, leaving the 90 year olf Baron Athren Grayson the last of the Graysons. Rumors that it was the Dartin Family or the Lindel Family were behind it. It is suspected either those families are going to succeed Grayson. 1509 In 1509 the court wizard, Arc Barthas, gave The Coral Sword to a group of adventurers, Maribel's Marauders, who slayed a Wyvern troubling the island. From 12th July 1509 to 28th October 1509, a Red Dragon, Brimstone, the Fire Incarnate, roosted on top of the Icecap Mountain and took control of the County, before it was trapped in the Orb of Imprisonment by Maribel's Marauders in Misscliks: Seaborn. The Coral Sword was lost somewhere in the Summerwood after the battle. During this time Baron Athren Grayson & Arc Barthas passed away, creating a power vacuum in Pinespur. 1510 Following the 1510 Demon Invasion of Eridon, Gade Isle has become isolated from the rest of Eridon except for the town of Weatherlight to the south. The coast of Gade Isle starts being raided by the Pirate Fleet carrying on the "Maribel's Marauders" name. 1511 Malcifer Winter, using an army of the Undead, takes Gadia from the Eridon Leadership and returns it to the Kingdom of Gadia. The heir to the thone, Jaina Blackgoat, abdicates the Throne. Malcifer Winter ends up being named the new King of the restored Kingdom of Gadia. King Malcifer Winter has declared the worship of the Winter Gods as the offical religon of the Kingdom, and the offical language to go back to Old Gadian. Other Infomation * Resources: Furs, Hemp, Linen, Dyes, Sugar, Lead * There is a school of mermaids that live near Gade Isle that had some of their population displaced for a few months near Embershore Isle because of Barthas the Wizard's teleportation spells. Their matriarch is Kaia. * In the Blumwood is the home of Neega's Orc Village * On Therdin's Rock, off the west coast, is the refugees from Embershore Isle in New Valuton in 1509-08-12. (pop 50) **By the start of 1510, this was the home of Maribel's Marauders and their at least 5 pirate ships. * There was a Silver Mine discovered near a village. Lord Olin Furyn essentially enslaved the town to work the mine. Assassin escaped and many years later killed Olin Furyn, but the village remains indentured to the Silver Mine. Category:Eridon 1509 Counties Category:Arcadia Nations